Locations
Gintama is set in a period of relative peace after Edo was invaded by the Amanto and the inhabitants had no choice but to accept these new outlanders as their new neighbours. It depicts Edo after it had been conquered by the aliens, and how it looks after they brought modern-day technology into a samurai country of ages past. Most of the story in Gintama is set in Edo itself, or in the sky above it, but the reader is also taken a few other places for various reasons. Edo Edo is the fictional city in which the protagonists of Gintama live and work. In real-life, Edo was the name of the Japanese capital Tokyo, before it was renamed in 1868, when the shogunate came to an end. 'Kabuki District' Kabuki District is a red-light district in Edo and the main setting of Gintama. It is ruled by the 4 Devas of Kabuki District. Main article: Kabuki District 'Yorozuya Gin-chan' Located on the second floor above Snack Otose houses the Yorozuya Gin-chan main office from which the Yorozuya trio operate. The landlady is Otose herself, who frequently sends Catherine, and in later episodes Tama, to go after Sakata Gintoki for late rental payments. While Gintoki, Kagura and Sadaharu also live and sleep here, Shimura Shinpachi goes back to his own family dojo every night. 'Yorozuya Kin Gon Chan' The spanking new tall office building of the very successful Yorozuya Kin Gon Chan, comprises of the old Yorozuya members Kanemaru, Ikesawa, Furuhashi and now led by a new leader called Stainless Boy. 'Snack Otose' Snack Otose, or Otose's Snack House is a bar run by Otose, one of the 4 Devas of Kabuki District. It is a relatively small place frequented by Mu-san amongst others. The regular employees are Catherine and Tama. The Yorozuya helps out occasionally when they are late with the rent. 'Snack Smile' Snack Smile is a hostess pub/bar that primarily caters to male customers. Shimura Tae works here as a hostess (or bouncer, depending on circumstances) together with Oryou, Ane and Hanako. Matsudaira Katakuriko is a frequent VIP customer and even brought the Shogun here once. 'Takamagahara' Takamagahara is Kabuki-cho's top male host club. The club is owned by Honjou Kyoushirou. 'Drag Queen Clubhouse' Also known as Kamakko Club, it is a clubhouse of . The club is owned by Saigou Tokumori. Gintoki and Katsura Kotarou were once forced to dress up and become drag queens after insulting Saigou. 'Kujaku Hime Kada's Casino' Kujaku Hime Kada's Casino, or gambling den, was one of many buildings owned by her in Kabuki District. After the truth came out about her, and she was imprisoned aboard a Harusame Spaceship, it remains uncertain who took over her gambling dens. Other Buildings in Edo 'Hashida Corporation' The Hashida Corporation is one of the biggest corporations in Edo. It is a family business currently run by Hashida Kahei. 'Murata Family Swordsmith' A swordsmith shop where the Murata Family once resided. It is now the home of the last known living relative, Murata Tetsuko. 'Firefighter Headquarters' Headquarters of the firefighters. Notable members of the team are the Chief Fireman and Tatsumi. 'Shinsengumi Headquarters' Shinsengumi have their own separate headquarters within Edo. 'O-Edo Central Terminal' The O-Edo Central Terminal is a large facility located in central Edo. It is where most of the spaceships in and out of Edo arrive and depart. It has been given an 'Architectural Landmark' status by the Bakufu. 'Inuisei Embassy' The Inuisei Embassy is the embassy of the Amanto species from Planet Inui-sei, which was the first Amanto species to descend upon Earth using military force. It is featured once as one of Katsura's bombing targets. 'O-Edo General Hospital' The O-Edo General Hospital is a building featured in various episodes of Gintama. Whether it's the Yorozuya who get ill or hurt, or when they are visiting someone who are hospitalised, it is usually at the O-Edo General Hospital. Notable employees there are the Staff Nurse and Uchino. 'O-Edo Art Museum' The O-Edo Art Museum is the setting for Ring Kyuubi's daring heist attempt on the Golden Tofu Sculpture in Episode 85. It is filled with various booby traps and security measures. 'Yagyuu Family Estate' The immense influence and wealth of the Yagyuu Family, designated sword instructor to the Shogunate, is reflected in the vast sprawling grounds of the family estate. Many of the wings are made up of 2-stories buildings interconnected by sheltered corridors. The external grounds and the building compound, including interiors and a male toilet block, were the venues for the showdown with the Yagyuu family during the Yagyu Arc. 'Koudoukan' Koudoukan acts as the Shimura Family's home. This specialises in tendou mushin ryuu, aka Tendou Mushin sword-fighting style. Ever since Otae became the target of the gorilla-stalker, aka Shinsengumi's Commander Kondou Isao, the house compound has been fortified to become a fortress of steel. Examples of defensive devices include steel-spiked wall enclosure, trip-wire with Justaway bombs, hidden ground pits with bamboo-spikes, gateways with massive timber cage-doors, toilet seats with thumb-tacks and also the ability to summon a satellite weapon called SOL 740 to fire a laser beam at selected spots. Refer to Episode 62 for an overview of the defense mechanisms at work. 'Shibuya Regret Hall' Shibuya Regret Hall, or Shibuya Koukai Dou is a spoof of the real-life theater Shibuya Koukai Dou, or Shibuya Public Hall. The Gintama version sports a gigantic lemon logo behind the building sign as Shibuya Public Hall was once called Shibuya C.C. Lemon Hall due to sponsorship deals with Dentsu and Suntory. This building is featured in Episode 124 as the venue for Otsuu's live concert. Buildings in other cities 'Yoshiwara Paradise' Yoshiwara Paradise, also known as Yoshiwara, is the underground red-light district that forms the backdrop for Yoshiwara in Flames Arc. It is sustained by corrupt government officials. It is an area that is ignored by the government and beyond the reach of law. Kamui is the current overlord in charge of this place under the jurisdiction of the Harusame, after its predecessor Housen was killed. 'Dragon Palace City' According to Police Superintendent Matsudaira Katakuriko, Ryuuguujou or Dragon Palace City is a floating mobile city located deep underwater that operates as a high-class resort club for the elite. It does not belong to any nation and it operates outside any legislative confines, yet, it receives tremendous support from the political world, to the extent that it has become very powerful. During the Ryugujo Arc, Otohime would raise the city from the ocean to attack, after her defeat, it has descended into the depths of the sea and has remained there ever since. 'Senboukyou' Senboukyou is a hot springs bathhouse high up in the mountains, maintained by Oiwa and Rei. It is a place where wandering spirits can find a place to rest. 'Gokumontou' Gokumontou is a prison located far out on the sea in which Katsura was once instated. After most of its prisoners attempted to escape by digging at about the same time, the cliffs beneath the prison was dotted with holes, however they were later filled in. Planets Earth Planet Hamek Kouan Spaceships Takasugi's ship Takasugi Shinsuke's spaceship was the setting for the main fighting scenes in Benizakura Arc. It has been shown to be able to fly in the air as well as ride on water. Kaientai Kaientai is comprised of a fleet of spaceships belonging to Sakamoto Tatsuma that serves as his mercantile company traversing the galaxy. Although Sakamoto is the leader, the company is mostly helmed by his second-in-command, Mutsu, due to the leader's penchant for going missing-in-action. Category:Content Category:Locations